Will get Better in Time
by agavethanol
Summary: AoKise ; Seburuk apapun memori itu, jagalah. Dan ingatlah bagaimana kalian melewatinya hingga menjadi sebuah sejarah.


_Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa kisah kami bukanlah kisah Cinderlella ataupun Snow White yang bisa berakhir bahagia selamanya. Sebaliknya, ini menjadi kisah paling sedih yang pernah aku alami. Namun aku masih bisa bersyukur, bahwa kehidupan manusia selalu memiliki kisah lebih dari satu. Seperti episode episode drama di TV yang setiap sore hari aku tonton dan nikmati kisahnya. Semuanya memiliki episode sendiri. Dan mengandung cerita yang berbeda. Bukan kehidupan yang buruk, tapi mungkin hanya sebuah kisah buruk yang akan kau kenang sebagai memori. Dan pasti kau akan rindu dengan kisah itu, walau sepahit apapun._

* * *

><p><strong>Will get Better in Time<strong>

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Will get Better in Time© Bizzarree**

**For my dearest...**

**Love you Always...**

* * *

><p>Aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi kapan tepatnya kami mulai dekat. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa terasa. Dia adalah pemuda berkulit temaram dengan tatapan tajam. Pemain basket yang digadang – gadang paling garang. Padahal yang aku lihat adalah manusia dekil dengan sifat malas tingkat tinggi. Itu dia, Aomine Daiki, di dalam salah satu kisah hidupku.<p>

Angin berhembus pelan di atap sekolah. Musim panas benar – benar membuat kami tumbang ditengah pelajaran. Pendingin kelas yang tidak berfungi dengan baik karena ikut merasa kepanasan di pertengahan musim ini atau memang nasib tak mujur. Aomine menarik lengan seragamku dari bangkunya yang terletak disamping bangkuku. Ia meletakkan kepala ke meja, memandangku yang penuh peluh dan kepanasan. Ia melirik pintu kelas, memberi kode 'ayo-pergi-dari-sini'.

Aku menolak karena alasan guru yang mengambil alih dua jam pelajaran saat itu benar – benar sulit diajak kerja sama. Mata Aomine berputar mengejekku. Tiba – tiba kursinya bergeser kasar dengan dirinya yang menegakkan tubuh "Sensei,"

Guru berkacamata tebal, berdasi garis warna abu – abu dengan kemeja putih kusut jarang disetrika dan wajah tertekuk jutek mengalihkan perhatiannya dari papan tulis dan berhenti bicara tentang Teori Big Bang. "Ya, Daiki?"

"Aku mau pipis," kulihat Aomine nampak lebih jutek dengan menggaruk lehernya sambil menguap "boleh ke toilet?"

Semua murid di kelas itu juga ikut memandangi Aomine serupa dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Dia melirikku, dan memberi kedipan.

"Silahkan, Daiki." Ujar Guru itu setelah beberapa detik menimbang dengan muka masam.

"Sensei," bukan beranjak pergi, Aomine malah menimbulkan decitan kaki kursi dari arah bangkuku. Lenganku diangkat, aku dipaksa tegak berdiri dari kursi, lalu ia berkata "Kise juga mau ikut ke toilet. Katanya sudah diujung"

Beberapa gadis terkikik mendengar alasan bualannya, aku mendelik marah.

Wajah pak tua 46 tahun tambah masam memamerkan guratan usia di wajahnya, "Pergilah bergantian."

Aomine tak habis akal, bagaikan Phanter, ia berlari menerobos bangku – bangku murid lain dengan aku yang ditarik paksa. Semua orang gaduh dan hari itu Aomine sukses mendobrak pintu kelas untuk pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Kau gila." aku tertawa mengingat kejadian 30 menit lalu .

"Aku gila karena musim ini," Aomine menarik dasinya longgar "aku benar – benar mengutuk pembuat Global Warming atau apalah itu"

"Kukira kau tidak peduli"

"Memang tidak kalau aku tidak dirugikan," timpalnya emosi.

Dialah Aomine Daiki yang aku kenal.

**o0o**

Aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya kata pepatah tentang 'Tak kenal maka tak sayang' dengan episode di kisahku ini. Tapi aku yakin itu berarti banyak.

Jika saja aku tidak mengenal Aomine, jika saja aku tidak sekelas dengannya, jika saja aku tidak mengaguminya, jika saja aku tidak berteman dengannya sedekat ini, mugnkin aku tidak akan merasakan apa itu rasa kasih yang terjalin karena sebuah kebiasaan.

Berhari, minggu, bulan, tahun, sebutkan, sudah kulalui dengannya. Dan aku tidak cukup buta untuk mengetahui perubahan signifikan yang ada padanya. Perhatian itu, cemas itu, kasih itu, semua seakan tertuju padaku. Tidak, aku tidak terlalu percaya diri. Bahkan aku menyangkal bahwa semua perubahan yang tak mungkin itu tertuju padaku. Tapi, semuanya terlalu jelas untuk ditutupi. Aomine memiliki perasaan itu. Secara tidak langsung. Padaku.

"Kau...menyukai laki – laki?" di pertengahan musim panas pula. Sehabis permainan One-on-One yang payah karena permainanku, kata – kata itu meluncur tanpa rem. Aku sadar Aomine terlonjak pelan walau samar. Genggaman pada botol minum berisi jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah makin erat. Untuk beberapa menit kami terdiam.

Kurutuki diriku yang memiliki pikiran – pikiran negatif. Tidak mungkin Aomine pemuda semacam itu. Maksudku, dia normal. Dia berlangganan buku erotis dan menyukai dada besar. Dan, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia menyukai laki – laki yang notabene tidak diciptakan untuk memiliki dada besar yang memproduksi air susu?

Ah, sialan!

"Jujur?"

Ya, jujur pula, aku terkaget saat ia angkat bicara. Kereta sore dengan suara agak gaduh melewati rel dekat lapangan yang kami gunakan. Seakan menyuruh Aomine untuk memutus kalimat selanjutnya yang aku tunggu – tunggu akan jadi apa. Dan saat kereta itu sudah pergi, Aomine berkata "Ya," nafasku berat tercekat, matanya menatapku sarat keseriusan ganjil, "jika maksudmu, 'menyukai' dalam artian romantis," ia menaruh botol jus, mengalihkan pandang tidak padaku lagi, dan meneruskan "aku memang menyukai laki – laki dalam artian itu"

Dadaku sesak, nafasku berat, untuk sementara kukira aku kena asma mendadak. Oksigen kabur entah kemana, suasana menjadi berat dan mata Aomine kembali padaku dengan tatapan mengiba. Apa? Mengiba?

"O-Oh" hanya itu, hanya secuil nafas yang teridentifikasi sebagai terjemahan sebuah kepahaman dariku.

"Kalau kau ingin menjauhiku, silahkan" ia berdiri. Menarik tas kulitnya yang sama gelap dengan miliknya. Akan mulai melangkah meninggalkanku jika saja aku tidak berkata, "Tidak, kenapa aku harus menjauhimu jika aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku selama ini padamu?" panjang dan terlalu rumit, tapi aku tahu bahwa Aomine nyatanya tidak sebodoh yang ada di rumor anak – anak pemakai Gym sekolah.

Laki – laki itu merendahkan pandangan padaku yang menyodorkan tangan seperti akan meraih ujung seragamnya yang tidak di masukkan ke celana. Pandangannya takut, cemas, bahagia, heran dan lain – lain.

"Ya, Aomine Daiki, Aku menyukaimu"

Pertengahan musim panas lagi, aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Itu dia, Aomine. Seseorang yang aku suka.

**o0o**

Kami berciuman, dia memberiku banyak tanda merah di leher setelah beberapa minggu kami resmi pacaran. Publik bukan masyarakat yang ramah dengan sesuatu yang kami buat. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya bertoleransi dengan hubungan terlarang ini. Kami merahasiakannya, kami diam – diam membuat hubungan ini. Dan berusaha agar tidak terbongkar.

"Aominecchi, kita ada di toilet sekolah." ujarku disela cumbuannya.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" dan ia meneruskan hal itu hingga leherku terlihat seperti lebam.

Nyatanya Aomine tidak mudah merahasiakan sesuatu. Nafsunya mengalahkan apapun dan aku tidak bisa melawan.

Lepas dari kejadian itu, mulutku juga sama lancangnya. Aku bercerita tentang hubungan kami pada teman terdekat kami, Kuroko. Dan untungnya pemuda pendiam itu mengerti dengan mudah dan tidak menghakimi kami begitu saja. Tentunya aku bercerita tentang itu tanpa ketahuan Aomine.

Cinta seperti segelas air bening. Sejuk dan menyegarkan. Lebih nikmat daripada air berglukosa tinggi manapun. Tapi, tetap saja, air itu akan berubah keruh, jika dibiarkan diluar dan tidak dijaga dengan baik.

Awalnya terlihat menyenangkan. Kami saling mencintai dan bertukar ciuman mesra. Ia berkata bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu' karena umur kami belum cukup dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko besar. Aku mengerti bahwa ia memang bijak. Ribuan kata – kata manis berterbangan. Aku mulai meragukan kata kata Momoi tentang bagaimana buruknya Aomine dalam bidang romantisme.

Lama – lama, ia seperti saklar yang bisa mati dan hidup. Peduli dan tak memberikan perhatian sama sekali. Protektif dan terserah-kau-saja. Manis dan pahit seperti buah Maja. Oh, Momoi, maaf aku sudah meragukan katamu.

"Aominecchi, kita harus bicara" kataku suatu saat.

Ia sedang membalik majalah erotisnya, "Ya?"

"Ayo kita putus." Aku tahu aku kejam, jika diminta jujur, aku tak mau melakukan ini. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Dimanja saat ia ingin dan diacuhkan saat ia tidak ingin.

Ia terbelalak, majalahnya jatuh seperti drama, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik"

"Ini berjalan dengan baik"

"Tidak!" aku berseru tinggi, menomor duakan resiko bahwa orang tua Aomine berada di lantai bawah dan masih terjaga. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau mempermainkanku!"

Kami saling tercekat. Mempermainkanku? Apa Aomine begitu?

Aku menangis ; aku tak yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan. Tapi kurasa ada benarnya.

"Aku..." dia menaikkan alis, "mempermainkanmu?"

Bagaimanapun juga, badai memang selalu eksis, ia terpa kami tanpa tempat bernaung yang layak. Kami hanya anak 17 tahun yang tengah berada di fase emosi yang tidak stabil. Petir, angin dan apapun yang menjadi elemen badai terus mendera kami habis – habisan. Tangis, jerit, sakit hati membuatku benar – benar mirip seorang gadis remaja labil.

Akan ada saatnya orang mulai bosan, dan itu dimiliki semua orang. Termasuk Aomine dan aku. Jengah mendera, kami saling memaki namun tidak mengambil keputusan benar – benar berpisah sebagai pilihan. Kadang aku berfikir bahwa kami adalah sepasang pengecut yang tidak ingin sendirian. Kami saling membutuhkan, tapi kami terlalu sering saling membenci.

"Maaf, aku mengambil tindakan yang salah" kataku beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang membuat Aomine absen selama tiga hari.

Aku mengakuinya, hampa tanpa Aomine. Dan kutebak, kami terlibat hubungan cinta-benci. Oh, dramatis sekali.

"Tak apa" dia manusia paling baik.

"Bisa kita kembali seperti semula?" aku menjilat ludahku sendiri. Sayangnya Aomine tidak membiarkanku melakukannya.

**o0o**

Rasa sayang kami hidup mati. Kadang cinta mati seakan hubungan kami ada tujuannya. Namun, lebih sering memaki diri dan menjatuhkan emosi. Mengatakan aku membencimu, meski sebenarnya ingin berkata aku terlalu mencintaimu. Kami tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa takut dengan jenis badai apalagi yang akan datang. Kami takut, dan kami tidak bisa berdiri beriringan saat tempat bernaung makin rubuh.

Aku marah, aku sedih, aku menyesal. Lingkarang setan ini mengujiku dan terus membuat Aomine terluka. Aku benci dirinya yang hanya berdiam. Menerima segala kebingunganku tanpa menuntut alasan.

Aku benci, tapi aku cinta. Kami tidak bisa, tapi ingin berusaha. Kisah ini rumit dan selalu berakhir dengan kebalinya kebersamaan kami yang dipenuhi kasih sayang. Tapi kisah ini pula tidak bisa dibilang berakhir bahagia.

Dia adalah manusia terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Dengan segala kekurangannya aku mencintainya, begitu pula dengan Aomine. Kami saling mencintai dalam sebuah lubang kebingungan. Kami saling menyakiti tapi kami saling mencintai. Bukan, bukan sejenis Sadistic-Masochist. Ini perasaan, dan perasaan berbeda dengan kemauan abnormal manusia.

Kisah kami sedih, rumit namun manis.

Ini kisahku. Manis namun pahit hingga keujung lidah. Aku tidak menamainya kehidupan yang sial. Mungkin hanya secuil kisah dengan ujung yang tidak jelas. Dan jika difikir, aku ingin mengingat kisah ini selalu. Tak ingin membuangnya, karena memori ini terlalu berharga.

Seburuk apapun memori itu, jagalah. Dan ingatlah bagaimana kalian melewatinya hingga menjadi sebuah sejarah. Dibuang sayang.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Oh dudes, kalian habis baca fanfik absurd dan ga jelas dari saya.**

**Yo mamen, jangan muntah.**

**Sekali lagi, untuk diingat, fanfik ini untuk seseorang terkasihku.**

**Untuk fanfik dari saya yang lain, maaf, saya harus menempuh PKL dulu /hah/**

**Mohon maklum~**

**Jaa~**

**Tinggalkan jejak anda.**


End file.
